What Is This Feeling?
by shea baybay
Summary: What will happen when...you move to Forks? The Cullens are real, but the Swans are not? Jacob is already a werewolf and lives in Forks?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight, The Cullens, or Jacob. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer :) But I do own Lilly and Peter. And soon I will own more :) Yay for me!_

I was lying on my bed reading my favorite book, _Twilight_. Ever since I read it the first time, I've wanted to go to Forks, Washington. I was never quite sure why I loved the books, but my theory was because I was so much like Bella. I had the same hair, the same eyes, and I was very, very clumsy. Every time I fell I always thought, "_It's times like this I wish Edward was real…and lived in Los Angeles, California._" Then, my dad, Peter, came into my room and interrupted my favorite part of the book, when Bella finally finds out what Edward truly is. Usually, he left me alone and watched sports, so I knew right away that something was wrong. "Lilly…"

I hesitated for a moment. "Yeah?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. We're moving."

I jumped up out of bed, dropping my book on the floor. "WHAT?! Why? What about my friends and school? It is the middle of the semester."

"The hospital is transferring me to a different one."

"Where?" I practically screamed.

"Forks, Washington." He said, unsure of my reaction.

When I finally did respond, we were both surprised by my reaction. I started choking on air. I couldn't breathe. I almost fainted, but I recovered from my dizziness I sputtered, "We. We. We. We're moving to Forks, Washington!!"

Dad gave me a weird look, "Yeah. I thought you were upset about this?"

"Well, I am, but that's where Edward lives!"

After I said that my dad gave a questioning look. "Who?"

"Only the greatest, most gorgeous person…well I guess not person….vampire to ever walk this planet!"

"So, you're ok with this?" He gave me another questioning look, as if he was questioning my sanity. I understood though, because two seconds ago, I was freaking out because of moving, and now I was really excited.

"Yeah Dad. I think it's great."

"OK, well, we're moving in two weeks so we should start packing everything up. I just wanted to let you know so that you could get started and say good-bye to people." And with that, he left. I had completely forgot about my friends. How was I going to tell them that I was excited to leave?

**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think! And be brutal, don't sugarcoat it.**

**xoxo**

**Shea lynn :)**


	2. Wow!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight and any of it's content, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. On the upside, I own Lilly, Penelope, Brittany, Marie, and Peter ____ Go Me!!_

After my dad and I talked, I called my friends Penelope, Brittany, and Marie and asked them if they wanted to come over, swim, play volleyball, and hang out. My dad and I were both really athletic, so I talked him into buying us a volleyball net to put up in our backyard. It got a lot of use. Then, they came over and we played volleyball first. After we were completely drenched in sweat, and my team had won in two games, we all stripped off our clothes and jumped in the pool. After about an hour, we got out and lied on our towels so we could dry off, tan, and talk.

"You guys…I have to tell you something." I didn't know if I was going to be able to tell them, but I knew that I had to.

Penelope sat up and looked down at me. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

I sat up and then Brittany and Marie followed suit. When we were all finally propped up in the same position, I told them the news. "I'm moving to Forks, Washington." I rushed to get it out so I wouldn't end up choking on my words.

Marie was the only one of my friends that loved the books as much as me. "Oh my gosh! You mean like where Edward lives?!" I couldn't help but smile at her response.

"So, you're not mad or anything?"

Brittany decided that it was finally time to talk. "Of course not. What kind of friends would we be if we got mad at you for something you have no control over?"

This was why I was friends with them. They knew just what to say to make me feel better. After that, we talked about random subjects from how gorgeous Edward sounded to whose swimsuit was cuter. I won with a polka-dot halter-top bikini.

Around 10:00 they went home and I went to find my dad to help him start packing. After we were done, we had the extra room all packed up. The moving van wouldn't be coming for a while, so the furniture stayed in its place.

The two weeks flew by. Before I knew it, the moving van was in front of my house, and my dad and who I guessed was someone who worked for the moving company were loading all the furniture into the van. With one last sad look, I said my silent goodbyes to my sunny home of L.A. I knew I'd miss California, but I had a feeling that I would love my new home better. I didn't know what would happen, I just knew that something spectacular would.

**It's still my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Xoxo3**

**Shea lynn ******


	3. We're Here!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own Twilight. Those amazing books belong to Stephenie Meyer, my hero (:_

L.A. wasn't that far from Forks, it took less than a day to get there, but I was still stiff from the drive. I had been asleep and my dad woke me up by blasting the radio. My favorite song _I Wanna Be _by Chris Brown was playing. I just lay there and listened until my dad said, "Lilly, we're here."

"Huh?" I finally realized where I was and sighed. _Great. _I thought. "OH MY GOD!" This house was in _Twilight_. It was Bella's house. "I love you so much, Dad!" I sprinted to the house and immediately ran upstairs to my new room. When I looked in my new room, I dropped my old MP3 player. It looked just how it was described in the book; even the curtains were the same. The only difference was there wasn't a computer, but there was a dresser, a table next to the bed, and, obviously, the bed. _I'm going to love it here! _I thought. My high dropped as soon as I realized that I was going to start school at Forks High School the next day. "Ughhhh."

"What's wrong sweetie?" My dad was standing in the door looking at me.

"School. That's what's wrong with me. Hey, dad, do we have to unpack right now? Can we do it later?"

"Sure. You can just unpack your stuff in your room if you want."  
"Ok dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

After he left, I moved my MP3 player onto the dresser and went to the van to get my pillows, sheets, comforter, and pillows. I started walking up the stairs and, being the klutz I am, I fell up the stairs and dropped everything. I picked up all my stuff and made it up the stairs safely. I walked over to my bed and made it. After that I got my toiletries from my suitcase and went to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I stepped in the shower and just stood under the hot water for about 5 minutes, letting the water sooth my muscles. After that, I washed my hair with my Herbal Essences: Long Term Relationship Shampoo and Conditioner. I loved how it made my hair smell. It smelled like strawberries, my favorite scent. Then, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and brushed my teeth. After I was done I ran to my room to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of Soffe shorts. They were my favorite things to wear around the house because they were really soft. Then I pulled on a camisole and put on my Secret Brazilian Cherry deodorant. It was only 4:30, but I was really tired, so I grabbed my MP3 player, opened the window, and got into bed. I fell asleep listening to _Fall For You _by Secondhand Serenade.

**You know what to do (;**

**Xoxo3**

**Shea lynn )**


	4. First Day

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I am Shea

**Disclaimer: **_I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I am Shea. I do not own Twilight, I own What Is This Feeling. I don't own the Cullens, I own the Bales. (Lilly and Peter)_

When I woke up, it was sunny. There weren't any clouds in the sky. I yawned, got up, and got dressed in my Hollister jean capris, a pink cami, and my purple (with pink eagles) zip up hoodie from American Eagle. Then I sprayed my favorite perfume, Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush Strawberry Fizz perfume and put on my Strawberry Fizz lip-gloss before putting it in my front pocket. After I looked myself over in the mirror, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast, a granola bar. I wasn't ever that hungry for a full meal, so I always had something small. After that I brushed my teeth, grabbed my jacket and keys, slipped on my pink ballet flats, stepped outside, and locked the door.

I walked down the driveway to my shiny silver Volvo. I loved my car. It was just like Edwards. I got it after I finally convinced my dad that we needed new cars, so he got himself a Mercedes and I chose the Volvo. It took me 15 minutes to get to the school going 80 mph.

When I got there, the first thing I saw was that there weren't a lot of cars. _Am I really that early? _I thought to myself. I decided that it was better than being on time because I still needed my class schedule and my map. So I got out and walked until I found the building that said FRONT OFFICE. The second I stepped in I felt like I was going to suffocate; the room must have been about 85-90 degrees. There was a red haired woman sitting behind the counter. As I approached the desk, she looked up and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and she said, "Name?"

"Lillian Bale. It's my first day and I need my class schedule and map."

"Ok. Here you go. Oh, and you have to take this to all of your classes and get the teachers to sign it. Have a nice day."  
Before I turned around to leave I replied, "Thanks. You too."

I was still really tired, so I decided that I wasn't going to memorize the map and schedule. I just looked it over once and realized that I had the exact same schedule as Bella. Oh, well. I decided to push those thoughts aside and I walked back to my car and just listened to the radio until the parking lot was almost full. Then, I walked to my English Lit class, which was in Building 3 and walked into an almost full classroom. There was a short man at the blackboard writing _Mr. Mason. _I handed him the slip and he signed it and immediately turned back to the black board, never looking at me. I scanned the room and found a desk in between a boy with russet colored skin and a girl with brown curly hair. As soon as I sat down the girl turned to me and said, "Hi, I'm Jessica Stammer. You can call me Jess. Are you new here?"  
"Hi, my name's Lilly. Yeah, I just moved here from L.A."

"You look like you'd be from there. You're very pretty and tan."

"Oh. Thanks."

Suddenly, the russet colored skinned boy, who I assumed was from the reserve, turned to me and said, "Don't worry about her, she's just a busybody."

"Ugh. I am not! I've never seen her before so I figured she was new and that she'd want someone to talk to and hang out with."

"Whatever. I'm Jacob Black." He leaned across the aisle so I could shake his hand.

"Hi, Jacob." _Wow. His hands are really warm. Why does his name sound so familiar?_ _Oh, well._ I thought.

"You can call me Jake."

"Ok. Jake." All of my nervousness was gone. Now my feeling that I was going to like it here was confirmed. Mr. Meson talking broke me out of my reverie.

"Here's our class reading list." Jake leaned across the aisle once more so that he could set the white piece of paper on my desk. I sighed; I had already read **all** of the books. "Right now we're on Harry Potter. We're talking about whether it should be banned or not."

"Well, Ms…. Bale." He said looking down his list. "What do you think about the "Ban Harry Potter" topic?"

"I think that there's no reason to ban Harry Potter. It's not trying to get anyone to try witchcraft. It never has Harry, Ron, Hermione, or anyone go around saying 'Magic is amazing. You should really try it' to muggles in the story. I believe the rule at the school is that they're not aloud to use magic outside of school, so wouldn't that be not promoting it?"

"Touché. Now, Mr. Black…" I stopped listening after that and just thought about the rest of my day. I was sort of looking forward to going to the rest of my classes and meeting people. I finally started paying attention when the bell started ringing, echoing through the hall, the door kind of muffling the sound. I started picking my books up when a little piece of paper fluttered down from my notebook. It said:

**If you'd like someone to help you around, I'd be happy to help.**

**Jacob**

I saw that Jacob was sitting in his seat looking at me, so I shook my head, telling him that I'd love to be shown around by him, after all, he seemed nice enough…and he was really cute. Jessica had finally collected her books and she asked me, "Do you need some help getting around?"

"No, that's ok. I've got it covered."

"Ok." She left, but not before giving me a funny look.

"What's your next class?" Jacob asked.

"Um…" I had to pull out my schedule. "Government in Building 6."

"Mine's in Building 7 so I can walk you there."

"Ok." I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I wanted to start a conversation, but I didn't know what I could talk about. Thankfully, he started talking.  
"Why did you move here?"

"My dad's a doctor and he got transferred here."

"Oh, that's cool. Better than my dad."

"What does your dad do?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "He used to be a cop."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, he had an accident. One night he was chasing a guy out of a house and he went up on the roof and it was snowy. He fell and was paralyzed and decided to quit the force."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't be. He's really no different then before. Well, here's Building 6. Have fun."

"Oh, I will, defiantly."

I stared at the door and then went inside.

The rest of the morning was boring. The rest of my morning classes were Trigonometry and Spanish, where I met Angela Weber and Mike Newton. I like Angela; she was really nice, but Mike Newton kept hitting on me and it was pretty annoying. The line that really annoyed and sickened me was when he said, "You know, there are 206 bones in the human body. Would you like one more?" School was very boring so far and I wanted to go back home, but what made everything better was that Jake met me after my classes and helped me around. We had the same Lunch period so we got our food, he got a whole tray full of food and I got a slice of pizza and a Diet Mountain Dew and sat with Angela and Jessica. I was looking around the cafeteria and noticed that there was a fully empty table, but I didn't dwell on the thought. Instead I thought about how I had the rest of the day ahead of me. Sooner than I'd like, the bell rang and it was time for Biology with Mr. Banner, which I had with Angela. We walked to class together and talked about random subjects and when we finally got there, she took her seat next to somebody who I didn't know and I had to go get Mr. Banner to sign my slip. After he did, I looked around the room, and there was one lab table open. I took my seat and spaced out. Luckily, the teacher didn't call on me.

Now I was headed to my last class of the day, Gym. Jake walked me to the gym and told me good luck.

"I'm going to need it. I'm really clumsy." Then I walked into the changing rooms and walked out after a couple of other girls had gone into the gym. Just my luck, we were playing basketball. By the end of class, I was very proud of myself. I only got hit in the head once and fell three times. As soon as class was done, I ran out of the gym, tripping over air, and changed. Then I walked out to see Jake leaning against my hood. "Sweet car." He was staring at it lovingly.

"Thanks. I like to go fast." I figured he didn't have to know the second reason why I bought it. Just then, Mike Newton came up to us.

"Lilly. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric, and me? We're going tomorrow to the 7:45 show."

"Oh, well, I just told Jake that we could hang out. Would it be all right if he came?" Jake gave me a questioning look and I answered by giving him a "go along with it" look.

Mike looked slightly disappointed but agreed.

"Ok, so Friday night, 7:45? We'll meet you guys there." I was thankful that Jake was going along with this.

As soon as Mike was out of earshot, Jake turned to me. "Well, I guess I better go and get ready for tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be mean and I didn't want to go. You were just right there. I have to go too. Bye Jake."

"Bye, Lilly."

On the ride home I couldn't think of anything but Jake.


	5. Movies

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own them._

When I got home, everything was unpacked and set up. I didn't see my dad so I decided to yell for him. "Dad?"  
He came down the stairs. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was really good. I met some boys named Mike and Jacob and some girls named Jessica and Angela."

My dad opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. "That's great that you met some people"  
"Yeah. Oh, and is it alright if I go to the movies tomorrow with Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Jake?"

"Um…yeah. Sure. Go ahead"  
"Ok. We're going to the 7:45 show, so I should be home around 11. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, just go and have fun."

"Ok. Thanks dad. Well, I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed. Night. Love you."

"Love you too, Lilly."

I walked upstairs and screamed. "Oh. My. Gosh." I said, making each word sound like a separate sentence. "Dad. You got me a laptop?!" In front of me, on my desk, was the best, most beautiful laptop I had ever seen, the HP Compaq Presario V5000Z. And next to it was a Sprint PowerVision® Phone MUZIQ™ by LG® (LX570). I heard my dad running up the steps and appearing in my doorway.

"Yeah. Do you like them?"

I squealed. "Yes, of course. A new phone AND computer?!"

"Well, I mean, you had to move and leave all of your friends behind and now you can have a way to contact them."

"Thank you so much dad." I loved it when he spoiled me like this. He didn't do it a lot, so it wasn't like I was a spoiled brat, but every once in a while, he'd buy me something nice and expensive. And I absolutely LOVED it. After that, he left to go answer the phone. I immediately called Penelope. She answered the phone on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Penelope."  
"Yeah?"

"It's me, Lilly."

"Oh my gosh, no way! What are you calling me on?"  
"My new PowerVision phone."

"Seriously? Those are amazing. Way better than my Razr."

"I just wanted you to have my number in case you needed to reach me. Tell Brittany and Marie, too. Well, I'm got to go. Talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye." Then, I hung up the phone, put it on the charger, and set the alarm. After that, I changed into my Victoria's Secret Lace trim babydoll pajamas in Sea Breeze with my matching panties. I fell asleep listening to my MP3 player, the same thing I do every night.

--Next Day--

I woke up and I felt good. I felt amazing. That was the best sleep I had ever gotten, I didn't even wake up during the night. After thinking about that for a moment, I started my daily routine. I took my shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, blow-dried and straightened my hair, and got dressed in my Hollister jeans, my Hollister Solana Beach shirt in hot pink, with my Pink skinny hoodie on top. Then I sprayed on my Sexy Little Things perfume and went downstairs to eat my granola bar. Then I slipped on my pink ballet flats and walked out to my car. I left later than I did yesterday, so I decided that I could drive 90 today instead of 80. When I arrived at school, I saw Jacob getting out of his car. As I stepped out of the car I heard footsteps coming towards me. "So are you ready for the movies tonight?" It was Jacob.

"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Of course. I was born ready."

"I have a favor to ask you Jake."

"What is it?"

"Will you make sure I don't have to sit my Mike? Or at least that he doesn't put his arm around me or anything."

"What do you want me to do if he tries? Put MY arm around you?"

"Whatever works." I said, hoping that he would.

"Ok…." He gave me a skeptical look.

During school, I didn't even pay attention. Before I realized it, it was over. So then I went home to get ready and wait for Jake to come pick me up. I decided to wear a black Tie Button Pink Ice Dress with black shoes.

Jake arrived at around 6:30 so that we would have enough time to get there and get the tickets. As soon as he saw me, Jake started stuttering. "W- W- W- W- Wow. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, we better get going. Don't wanna be late." Jacob said, I think he was hoping that my dad wouldn't have a talk with him.

"Ok. Dad, we're going to the movies now."

"Ok. You kids have fun." My dad was so corny sometimes.

When we got to the movies, we saw Mike and Jessica waiting outside the theatre, but no Angela, Ben, or Eric. When we approached them Mike said, "Ben is sick, Angela had too much homework, and Eric got sick from Ben. So it's just you, me, Jessica, and Jacob." He said Jake's name with disdain.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's go in."

The theatre was nice. It wasn't huge, it only held two shows, but both of the "auditoriums" had balconies, so everybody liked to go there. We were seeing _Till Death Do Us Part_. It was supposed to be the best romantic comedy of the year. So after we got our tickets, we went to sit down. Jessica was on the far left, Mike right next to her, me next to Mike, and Jacob on the far right. I was a little worried when the lights went down, because I didn't want Mike to touch me, in any way, so I just looked at Jacob and he nodded slightly. I let out a sigh of relief and started watching the previews, but I kind of spaced out during them so by the time I actually figured out what was going on, the movie had started. I looked out of the corner of my and saw Mike moving his arm towards me. I nudged Jacob in the side and slightly tipped my head towards Mike, who missed this whole exchange between Jacob and me. Jacob quickly put his arm around my shoulders, not even bothering to fake yawn. Mike looked over at Jacob, who gave him an I-got-there-first-look. I just smiled slightly and leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder, letting his shoulder warm my cheek. I felt like I belonged with Jacob, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. I could see Mike out of the corner of my eye shooting Jacob evil looks. I just chuckled inwardly and soaked in Jacob's warmth. _How does he keep that warm all of the time?_ I thought to myself. _Oh, well. I guess I can ask later or something._

Before I knew it, the movie was over. I must've fallen asleep. I was still lying with my head on Jacob's shoulder and my hand was resting lightly on his chest. "Jacob, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You just looked so cute and peaceful. I couldn't make myself do it."

On the ride home I fell asleep again. I was really tired tonight, but I couldn't figure out why. I had an amazing sleep last night, so there was no reason to be tired. Maybe it was just the time zone taking effect. "Well, we're here." Jacob was staring at me.

"Ok. Will you walk me to the door? Just in case I fall over?" Jacob nodded and started laughing. When we got to my porch, Jacob had to pick me up and carry me onto the porch because I couldn't make the big step up. It was just one step, but there should've been five. "Well, goodnight Jake. I had a really great time tonight. We should do it again soon."

"Goodnight. I had fun tonight too. Definitely." Jake's eyes started to slowly drift down to my lips, and then stopped. He stared at my lips for a moment and then he looked back up to my eyes and he started to lean in, but then he stopped when he was almost there, looking into my eyes one last time, apparently seeing what he needed to, and finally leaning in the rest of the way. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It was like time stopped. The kiss was so perfect, and my first. It was how everyone's first kiss should be. Our lips fit and moved together perfectly, like this was how it was meant to be. When we finally pulled away, we just stared into each other eyes, and his looked so gentle and sweet and full of love. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. After I closed the door I slowly slid down until I was sitting on the floor and I let out a little sigh. I decided to just go to bed, so I wiped off my make-up, put my hair up in a ponytail, and changed into pajama pants and a white tank top. This time, I didn't fall asleep to my MP3 player.


	6. OMG!

The next day, I woke up and the night before flood my mind. First I saw Jacob looking at me as I came downstairs. Then the feel of his arm wrapped around my shoulders and my cheek being warmed by his shoulder. And then, the last memory was our kiss. Oh, our kiss. I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. I think I'm in love with Jacob Black…and his unusually warm lips…and shoulder…and hand…and body. OMG! Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber. They're the same people from _Twilight_. I stared into space, pondering. _Could they really be the same? But there's no Edward, so it can't be the same. But Jacob is warm maybe he is a werewolf. I'm going to ask him. Will that be awkward? Oh well, I need to know! _And then I realized that it's Saturday so I'd have to wait. Luckily, the days went by quickly due to the fact that all I did was eat, sleep, and read.

When I woke up on Monday I felt completely rested. I slept really well over the weekend. Today was the day when I was going to ask Jake if he was a werewolf. I got dressed in a daze. Everything seemed so surreal. When I finally focused, I was already at school, and there was Jake, leaning against the car next to my spot. I parked my car, hopped out, and gave Jake a hug. "I need to talk to you," We said at the exact same time.

Jake chuckled to himself. "You can go first."

"Alright…this may sound kind of weird, but…(sigh) are you a werewolf?"

Jake just stared at me, looking at me like he couldn't believe I just said that. "Wait. How did you know?"

Oh my gosh, he really IS a werewolf. "Well, there's this book, _Twilight_, and in it, there's a guy named Jacob, and he was a werewolf, and he was really hot all of the time. Haven't you ever heard of that book?"

Jake had stopped listening and was now looking down, muttering things to himself like, "Stupid, unreliable vampire" and "He said he took care of that."

"Um…Jake? What do you mean 'He said he took care of that"? Who's he?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, part of it at least. I am a werewolf. And I was going to tell you that…I imprinted with you."

"Uh-sha-wha-HUH?"

"Imprinting is when a werewolf-"

"I know what imprinting is, it just kind of took me by surprise that THE Jacob Black imprinted, on me!"

"Oh, I see. I understand if you want your space to think."

_What? No, I want you to be with me! _I then realized that I was thinking, not speaking. "No, I want you to be with me."

"Ok. We should start heading to class, or we're going to be late."

We walked to class, holding hands and talking about everything and anything that came to our heads. Nothing exciting happened, until we walked out of the lunch line. I stopped walking and my mouth fell open. There, sitting right across the cafeteria from me was…

Ooh, cliffhanger. I bet you can guess who it was. The first person to review the story and tell me who the person is (and get it right) will get a part in the story(:

**Just give me this information:  
Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:  
Glasses (or contacts):**

**Favorite TV Shows:  
Favorite Movies:  
Favorite Book:**

**Birthplace:  
Favorite Music:  
Favorite Actress:  
Favorite Actor:**

**Anything else you feel I will need to know:**

**P.S. Your information won't make you not win.**


	7. Me & Jake Are Never Boring!

Previously on **What Is This Feeling?** There, sitting right across the cafeteria from me was…

The one and only, Edward Cullen. When I realized that he hadn't seen me, I breathed out a sigh of relief and instantly regretted it. Edward's head snapped toward me and he shook like someone had tazered him. Then his face turned into a mask of confusion, then disbelief.

Jake looked over at me, his eyebrows knitting into one. "What are you-? Oh." He followed my gaze to Edward and started cussing under his breath. "Ugh. Just like the book. No one wants the dog, everyone wants the stupid bloodsucker," he muttered under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Hey, hey," I said indignantly. "Who said I was picking him. I don't even know him."

"Sorry, but every time someone sees him, they leave me and go to him. It gets kind of annoying, ya know?"

"Yeah, that would get annoying, but I want _you _not _him_." Well, actually, originally, I would've given anything to have Edward Cullen, but once you knew Jake, you couldn't leave him. There was just something about him that drew me in, like the vampires were supposed to do, but there was no pull toward them, whatsoever. Then, a girl that was in my Trig class walked up to me and said, "You're Lilly Bale, right?"

"Uh...yeah." I said a second too late; I was too wrapped up in thinking about the whole Jacob/Edward/Twilight thing. I turned to look at her and she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, you don't remember me do you?"

"Sorry, no. Aren't you in my Trig class?"

"Oh, yeah. My name is Mora. I used to go to Sporkle Pre-K."

"OMG! Mo-Mo! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know. When I heard that you were coming, I was so excited! We totally have to hang out tonight!"

_Crap, I have plans with Jake. But I want to hang out with her,_ I thought. I looked at Jake with an apologetic questioning look. He nodded his head and I said, "For sure. You can come over to my house! And we can hang out. Come over around 5:30."

"Alright, cool." And I watched her walk away, remembering all the good times I had with her. And then I heard a velvety smooth voice say,

"That was nice."

I jumped about 10 feet in the air and let out a slight scream. I turned around and was face-to-chest with Edward Cullen. I slowly inclined my head to look into his perfect face. "Um, th-thanks."

"Your welcome." He had that famous crooked smile on his face. _I wonder if he's craving my blood like he did with Bella…_ His body shook again, just like the first time I saw him. I got a confused look on my face and his body shook yet again.

"Wh-"

But he interrupted me, "Can I talk to you, outside…alone?"

I looked to Jake and he was staring at Edward with pure loathing on his face. He then turned his head to me and whispered, barely audible and as if it was costing him a lot of pain, "Yeah, sure." I gave him a kiss, putting all of my love for him in it, trying to reassure him, and walked out of the cafeteria with Edward, to the protection of a tree.

"S-"

But he cut me off, again, "How did you know that girl, Mora?"

"We went to preschool together. But-"

He cut me off, for the third time in five minutes, "Oh. That's nice."

"Do you enjoy cutting people off? 'Cause you do it to me an awful lot!" I let out a little breath of frustration, and he chuckled.

"Not _every_one, just you."

I smile in spite of myself.

"You have a really pretty smile, you know."

"Thanks. But is there a certain reason you brought me out here?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I heard Jacob talking to you about well, me and him and the whole mythological/real world clash and since that concerns me, I thought I'd just, um, talk to you," He said his last sentence as more of a question than a statement.

"O…k."

"And, I have a question."

"Alright." I was very weary about what he was going to ask me.

"How did you find out about Jacob and what he really was?"

"Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious. He's not exactly like other people. He's very hot, super tall for a 16 year old, and I read _Twilight_."

"Dammit, it didn't work."

"Well, since you got to ask me a question, I get to ask you one." His body shook yet again. "Why do you keep shaking like that?" But right after I asked, Jake came over and said,

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright." I got up and walked away with Jake, looking over my shoulder to give Edward a look that said, "You didn't answer me, but you will" and I knew he understood, because he gave a quick little nod.

"Do you wanna hang out after school, ya know, until Mora comes?"

He would never know how much I'd love that. "That'd be awesome. But what about my car?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the bl-I mean, Edward, to get it to your house."

"Ok."

We got in his car, and on the drive home, we talked about everything except Edward and the whole vampire/werewolf thing. We got to my house and we went inside, turned on the TV, and sat on the couch. After about 5 minutes, he put his arm around me, and I leaned my head on his chest, feeling the warmth from his body heat my cheek. I felt his head turn toward me, so I looked up into his eyes, and completely forgot everything around me. I slowly sat up, both of us inching our faces closer together. Finally, when our lips touched, he moved his hand to my cheek, which warmed immensely under his touch, rubbing circles with his thumbs. He moved his other hand into my hair and gently pulled, not enough to hurt me, but enough to moan into the kiss. I felt him smile, and his tongue ran across my lip, begging me for entrance. I decided to tease him a little. I opened my mouth, but then once his tongue started to enter my mouth, I snapped my mouth shut. He pulled away slightly, putting our foreheads together, whispering in a throaty, sexy voice, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to tease people?"

I dropped my voice to what I hoped was a sexy whisper and said, "Yes, but I like teasing you."

I knew I had succeeded because he shivered a little and then said, "Then you're gonna love this."

I started to ask him what he meant, but before I could get a syllable out of my mouth, he pushed me over so I was lying on my back, with him straddling my hips. He then dropped down so he was lying on top of me, propped up on his elbows. He brought his lips a centimeter from mine, breathing hot breaths on my lips, teasing me back. So I decided to keep our little teasing game up, and not meet his lips. When he realized what I was doing, he brought his mouth to mine immediately, licking my lips once again, but this time, I let him in. His tongue started massaging mine, and I moaned again. My hands went from his chest to his hair, threading themselves through, resting on the back of his neck, pulling him closer still to me. I could feel all of his muscles through his thin T-shirt, and I loved that feeling. I felt safe in his arms, as if no harm could ever come to me. He pulled his mouth away and trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone, making the circuit 3 times before he went to the base of my neck, and bit down gently. I moaned even louder, and he smiled into the crook of my neck. He came back up to my mouth, kissing me deeply and passionately. He then brought one of his hands down to my waist, where my shirt had ridden up, and even though his body temperature was way above normal, and could probably melt a glacier if he laid on it, I shivered.

I then pushed him over, so that I was lying on top of him, and I could feel his 6-pack beneath my stomach. His hands were still on my waist, moving them up and down my sides, making me shiver even more. Our kisses were still deep and passionate and hadn't let up at all. We both then sat up and he pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs. I stared in awe for a moment, and then kissed him passionately again. My hands roamed over his chest, moving down to his abs, feeling the muscles there. I moved my hands back up to his shoulders and we pulled apart, gasping for air. We started leaning in again, and just as our lips touched, the doorbell rang, bouncing off the walls, sounding ten times louder than the usually did, but that was probably because of my heart that was beating 100 times faster than it should have been. We looked into each other's eyes, still gasping for breath. I sighed and handed him his shirt off of the floor. He quickly slipped it on just as the doorbell rang again. "One second," I yelled to the door, finally breathing normal again.

When I opened the door, I didn't see whom I expected. I expected Mora to be standing there, ready to relive the past, but instead it was Edward Cullen. "I brought your car back."

"Ok, thanks. Hey, you never answered my question earlier."

"Now isn't the time. Why don't we discuss it over lunch at my house? Saturday?"

"Um, sure. Wait, how do I get there?"

"I'll pick you up at noon."

"Alright. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure. See ya," And with that, he walked away to his car. Right before he got there, Mora pulled in. She stepped out, and I saw a slight change in Edward, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Mora looked at Edward and got a dreamy look on her face, saying, "Hi Edward." He gave her a quick little nod, got in his car, and drove away. Mora turned to me, quickly turning her disappointed look into a happy one. "Hi!"

"Hi! Come in!"

We walked into the living room, where Jake was still sitting on the couch, and she sat in the chair across from it. Jake stood up to leave, but I pulled on his arm, signaling that he should sit down. I looked to Mora and said, "You don't mind if Jake stays, right?"

"No, not at all."

Jake put his arm around me, and Mora looked at us, and then stared into space, looking as if she was daydreaming. She snapped back to reality suddenly, and said, "Why was Edward Cullen here?" I needed to talk to her about him, but I knew she wouldn't feel comfortable with Jake sitting right there.

"Hey, Jake, I'm really thirsty, do you think you could grab me a bottle of water? Do you want anything Mora?"

"Sure. Water, please."

"And if you want anything, Jake, you can just grab it."

He stood up, looked at me as if saying, "I know what you're doing" and walked into the kitchen, leaving Mora and me alone.

"Ok, I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, what?"

"…Edward Cullen."


	8. MoMo!

Mora immediately tensed up, nervous by the mere sound of his name, "Um, sure. What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. Pretty smart, too."

I let out a little huff of breath. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't like him. I love him. I have for a while now. But every time I try to talk to him, he just finds an excuse to leave."

"Well, I'm hanging out with him Saturday. Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"WHAT?! You're hanging out with him? But you have Jake?!"

"I don't like him like that. I just have some things to talk to him about."

"Ok. Then, go ahead and ask him. So...you like Jake?"

I thought for a little bit. It was obvious that I liked him and he liked me, I mean, we _were_ dating. But then another option occurred to me. I loved him. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced. His touch, his taste, his smell, his smile, his _everything_ pulled me in. From the way he laughed to the way his eyes crinkled up and he got a twinkle in his eye when he smiled. "No, I don't just like him. I love him."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've only known him for a little bit, but I feel like I've known him forever. He's just so…amazing. Everything about him makes me smile and I can't even imagine life without him." Just then, we heard the refrigerator close and footsteps coming towards us. Then we saw Jake come out with two waters and a Mountain Dew. He set a bottle of water in front of Mora and one in front of me. I took a swig and Jake started talking.

"What was Lily like as a child?"

"Well, she always loved to have people over and have fun. At one of her parties, we were playing around with an exercise ball, and this guy was bouncing against her stairs with it, and some other guys pushed him and he rammed into the wall behind him, and cracked it!" Jake started cracking up. He fell off the couch, lying on his back, clutching his stomach.

"It wasn't _that _funny. I got in serious trouble for that. I couldn't have a party for 2 _whole weeks_!"

"Oh my gosh, you poor baby." Jake mocked sympathy and started patting my back.

"Ouch! You hurt my back!"

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Yes."

Jake bent down and kissed my back and then said, "Did I hurt anything else?"

"Yeah, my neck kind of hurts."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well…" I trailed off and he leaned down once more, this time stopping at my neck, planting a kiss there. I giggled a little bit. "All better!"

For the next couple of hours Mora and I reminisced and Jake listened and laughed. _I'm going to like it here_, I thought.


	9. Total Eclipse

Mora finally left at 12 and I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion. I was sitting on the couch and my head started bobbing forward. Each time my head fell further, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into dreamland. I felt myself falling to the side, readying myself for the contact between my side and the couch. I braced myself, but I never touched the couch. Instead, I was enveloped in warmth. I opened my eyes to see Jake. He was looking down at me and when he saw that I was awake, he smiled. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder and let myself go limp.

I felt movement under me and I felt myself being lowered onto the bed, and covers pulled around me. I opened my eyes and saw Jake turn towards the door. "Don't leave. Stay with me," I whined. I was too tired to care that I was acting like a whiney baby.

Jake turned and looked down at me. "What about your dad? Won't he be mad?"

"No, he doesn't care."

"Okay." Jake looked wary, but climbed into bed with me anyway. His arm brushed against me and I shivered, which went unnoticed by Jake. He draped his arm over my waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips against mine. That was the last thing I felt before I fell asleep.

  

I felt a sudden hot weight roll on top of me, and all of the breath was knocked out of me in a quick gasp. I opened my eyes and saw that Jake was facedown with his head right next to mine. I whispered, "Wake up sleepy head." I heard a little groan from him and he said,

"Five more minutes, Dad. I swear I'll get up then."

I giggled and started playing with his hair. "Jakey. Please wake up. For me?"

He lifted his head up and looked at me. "Hello beautiful." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips, which he deepened by sticking his tongue into my mouth and massaging my tongue with his. I found myself getting lost in the kiss, but I managed to pull away from him. I said, "We have to get to school. Come on."

"But I like here better!" I giggled at him and pushed him over so he was lying on his back. I hopped out of bed and started walking towards the shower when I felt someone grab me from behind. I shrieked and heard deep laughter from behind me, which was amazing since I couldn't hear anything over my pounding heart.

"That's not funny! You seriously scared me!"  
"Where are you going? I want you with me."

"Um, I kind of gotta shower. Would you rather I stink?"

Jake looked like he was thinking. After a couple seconds he said, "You know what? A shower sounds pretty good right now."

"But I'm taking one."

"Darn. I guess we'll just have to share."

"Hmm…." I pretended to think about it and Jake looked hopeful. "NO!" I squirmed out of his grip after leaving him a fleeting kiss on his lips. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I tossed my hair into a messy bun and jumped in the shower, allowing the water to pound on my back, releasing all of my tight muscles. I took a quick shower and got out, wrapping my fluffy towel around my body. I walked into my room and saw no one. _Jake must've gone downstairs._ "Jake, are you down there," I yelled down the stairs.

I heard a distant reply, "Yeah, I'm just hanging out with your dad."

I mentally slapped myself, forgetting about my embarrassing dad. I sprinted to my room; grabbing the first clothes I could get my hands on, threw them on, and took my hair down. I ran my brush through it a couple of times, making sure it looked silky and smooth. I started running down the stairs, but stopped halfway, and started walking. When I reached the bottom, Jake and my dad were talking about him staying over last night. I could tell that he was nervous about talking about this with my father. Jake started stuttering, "N-nothing happened. I sw-swear."

My dad chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I believe you." I heard Jake let out a sigh of relief and I could almost feel him relax.

Jake quietly excused himself to go "get ready," which in reality was him running home to get new clothes so no one would suspect something (and I think we ALL know what they would think).

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Um…about 4 days. Not that long, though."

"Oh I see. I don't need to tell you about protection and everything, right?"

This is why I loved my dad; he always got straight to the point and I could talk to him about anything and not feel embarrassed. He truly was the best dad in the world. "I know, Dad. You can trust me."

"I know. I love you." He leaned across the table and kissed me on the forehead. For most families, this would be awkward, but not with my dad and me, we were really good with expressing our feelings.

"Love you too."

My dad excused himself to leave for work and I got up to grab some breakfast. I grabbed a box of Lucky Charms out of the cupboard. Then I sat the box on the counter and looked around for the bowls. I found them and had to stretch up on my tiptoes and right before I grabbed it, I felt arms snake around my waist and I freaked out. I let out a scream and retreated my hand from the cabinet, knocking the bowl to the floor. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the shattering sound, but it never came. I looked towards the counter just in time to see a very dark hand setting the bowl down. I turned around and was face-to-neck with Jake. I let out a quick breath and said, "Jake! Never do that again; you scared me!" I playfully slapped his arm and started to walk away, until he grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I was standing in front of him, looking up into his dark eyes. His face started getting closer and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched in a gentle kiss. We pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes, leaning our foreheads together. As I looked into his eyes, I felt reassured, calm, and at ease. It's like a warm blanket had surrounded us; blocking out everything that wasn't Jake and I; like an eclipse. In that moment, everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this.


End file.
